Easy As Riding A Bike
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Harry tries to teach Ron how to ride a bike. Part of my 750 Words series


"So you sit on it and it moves?" Ron tilted his head at the contraption Harry was holding up.

"Well, yes, but not exactly. You have to sit on it and put your feet here and push and then it will move."

"Oh, well that's easy." Ron snatched the bicycle from Harry and pompously mounted it.

"But there's also-" CRASH! Harry stifled his laughter as he looked at his friend on the ground.

"Ow!" Ron pushed the bike away and stood up rubbing his shoulder and arm.

"Like I was about to say, you also have to get the hang of balancing on it." Ron shot Harry a glare as he kept snickering.

"Shut up. Just because I didn't grow up with your stupid muggle contraptions doesn't mean I'm an idiot. It didn't even work right. You said if I push on the pedals it would move. I pushed on the pedals and it didn't move an inch." Harry chuckled again.

"Not forward at least." Ron glared. "Sorry, sorry, but you weren't doing it right anyway, you have to push on one then the other, not both at the same time."

"Well you didn't tell me that did you? Some best friend you are."

"Hey, I was trying, you were the one who wasn't listening and decided to go for it before I explained everything."

"You were the one who laughed at me for not knowing what a bicycle was, what else was I going to do?" Ron suppressed a smile.

"C'mon mate, you know me. If I hadn't been a pompous ass you would have been suspicious." Harry grinned back.

"I guess that's true." Harry clapped Ron on the back. "Would you like another go or does a nice butterbeer sound better?"

"Actually, a firewhiskey would hit the spot after this harrowing experience." Ron said with exaggerated exhaustion. The two started to head inside the house where their wives and children were. Ron stopped short though. "You know Harry, I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention my fall to Ginny. I would never live to see the end of it." Harry laughed.

"Of course mate, I live with her, she inherited George's sense of humor." The continued to make their way to the house.

"I wonder who thought up a contraption like that," Ron thought out loud. "Seems like a waste of time to use when there are carss and trains about. And dangerous to boot." Harry laughed again.

"Bike's came before trains and cars and things like that. It's a primitive form of transportation for muggles since they don't have things like floo powder and apparition."

"If it's primitive, why do they still have them around? They should just toss them in the rubbish heap and be done with it."

"Now it's a way to exercise and to save the planet among other things. Lots of people ride bikes instead of using cars and trains in order to pollute the planet less." Now it was Ron's turn to laugh.

"Little do they know that's just some rubbish story the Ministry of Magic put out when us wizards got tired of all the smog and exhaust floating around. At least wizard ways of getting around are a lot more clean." Harry shook his head and laughed. "So what other uses could that crazy thing have, you said there were more." Ron asked as they opened the door into the house.

"Hey daddy! Hey Uncle Ron!" Lily, Harry's youngest daughter popped up in front of them as soon as they opened the door.

"Hello, little Lily." Harry smiled.

"Are you done playing with my bike? I want to ride it." Lily bounced as she tried to stay in one place.

"Yes, we are finished. You can go on out. Maybe we'll watch for a little bit. I'm sure Uncle Ron would love to see how good you are getting at riding your bike." Lily grinned and ran to where Harry and Ron had abandoned the bicycle.

"You let your little girl ride that thing?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and she is pretty good at it. That's one of those reasons they're still around, kids love them. It's like a rite of passage for them to learn."

"But she's so young." Harry laughed and pointed out into the yard where Lily was riding the bike in easy circles. Ron just watched with a gaping mouth. "But, but."

"In your defense you only just learned about bicycles, Lily has been trying to learn to ride one since she was four." Ron still just stared out at Lily. "C'mon mate, let's get you that firewhiskey." Harry gently led Ron into the house.


End file.
